


First

by TheAdamantDaughter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdamantDaughter/pseuds/TheAdamantDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No! No, I want to." Zuko let off a little irritated snort at the many octaves his voice had risen, then ran his hands down his thighs until he barely grazed hers. It wasn't like he'd never seen her half dressed - they'd been dating since Christmas of her freshman year and their fair share of playful trysts had followed. But things only recently got serious, when he'd switched universities last month to be closer to her and she'd said 'I love you.'</p><p>And then he said it back. Naturally, every waking second together shifted to living together and suddenly, when the first topic arose after a late night of dancing and drinking, Zuko was admitting that he'd never had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

"You seem nervous."

His girlfriend's voice skirted across the studio apartment, finding him perched on the end of their bed with his hands folded between his legs. His head was down, eyes straining over the grainy wood floor, and he was forced to swallow a lump before calling back, "I'm fine."

" _Huh…_ right." Katara drifted in from the bathroom. Her normal jeans and uni shirt had been replaced by a lacy slip he'd never seen. Chocolate curls cascaded around her face, wild and wavy, perfectly framing bright, blue eyes and dusting her collarbones.

So much skin was showing - the longest pair of brown legs he'd ever seen, graceful arms and toned shoulders, and  _goddamn_ , he caught a peek of her nipples through the sheer red fabric.

_"Fuck…"_  Zuko's eyes fluttered shut, pale fingers pinching the bridge of his nose until his knuckles bled white. A shaky breath escaped him, despite every effort to seem calm and collected, "Yeah, I'm- I'm not going to last long."

She strode towards him. He didn't see her as his lids were clamped shut, but he could smell the perfume on her skin. He briefly wondered about all the other places that her delicious scent of pine and rain lingered. Katara's fingers brushed his chin, and Zuko checked off her wrists as one of the spots.

Her smile was soft when he finally looked at her. "We don't have to do this, Babe. We can wait."

_"No!_  No, I  _want_  to." Zuko let off a little irritated snort at the many octaves his voice had risen, then ran his hands down his thighs until he barely grazed hers. It wasn't like he'd never seen her half dressed - they'd been dating since Christmas of her freshman year and their fair share of playful trysts had followed. But things only recently got serious, when he'd switched universities last month to be closer to her and she'd said  _'I love you.'_

And then he said it back. Naturally, every waking second together shifted to living together and suddenly, when the topic first arose after a late night of dancing and drinking, Zuko was admitting that he'd never had sex.

Katara took an hour of convincing before she believed him. They still laughed about it from time to time, but eventually that laughter turned to curiosity which turned to this… He'd been waiting for the right girl, the right moment… she was all of those things. "I'm just-"

"Nervous?" Katara guessed again, though all the amusement of earlier had left her question.

He nodded, biting his lip as his eyes drifted from hers, down her chest and over her stomach and back up. "Who wouldn't be? Look at you."

"Look at  _you,_ " Katara fired right back, always knowing just what to say to fill his chest with an undeniable confidence. He loved her for it. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I'm nervous too?"

"Are you?"

"I am."

Zuko reached for her, strong hands gently holding her waist, and he tugged her closer. "Then, yes, a little."

Katara settled between his thighs, leaving him to sigh when her fingers ran up his arms and into his hair. With her this close to him, his skin was positively alight. And, of course, with a just a kiss, she set him on fire.

His lips tingled when she pulled away, resting her forehead on his. "Why don't I show what I like," she said, untangling her hands from his raven strands. She felt her way down his chest, only pausing to trace a scar they'd both never forget, then stopped at the hem of his t-shirt. "And you can show me, too."

"Okay." He felt winded.

But she didn't notice. Or maybe she did, maybe she was as desperate for air as him. Her blue eyes drank him in like his eyes roamed over her, and Katara tugged his shirt over his head. When his thumbs followed the groove of muscle up her legs, she nodded a quick encouragement. He snagged the bottom of her slip, standing and lifting it free.

Then his hands were gripping her ass and his mouth collided with hers, because standing this close to her, wrapped up in the way her tongue tasted, was better than losing it over how  _goddamn good_  she looked.

He won a sigh from her by tugging her lip in his teeth and brushing up her sides to caress her chest. The sound was enough to make his heart stop.  _"Damn_ , you're beautiful."

"So are you." Then her tongue traced his collarbone, followed by a few staccato kisses across his chest as her hands ran down to his jeans. Those were undone in seconds, dropping to his ankles with his boxers.

Her face pinked in a way he never expected. Zuko let one cheeky smirk wipe away the tremor to his lips, then stumbled free of his clothes. With her in his arms, he pulled her to the bed, where they crashed down on the mess of blankets, a flurry of kisses and hushed laughs shared between them.

She really  _was_ beautiful, a fact he couldn't help but remark to himself,  _again,_  as he knelt over her. Though the stray thought did nothing to soothe the wild flutter in his chest, nor did her hands trailing down his back or the little whispers of his name. He ran through every part of her body he  _did_  know - where she liked kisses and licks, how she liked her nipples pinched, that delighted moan she made whenever he finally tugged a dusty bud between his lips.

"That's good," Katara murmured an approval. "That's  _really_  good."

His fingers roamed down to her hips, spurred on by  _her_ more than anything. Even with the desire that coursed hard and fast through his veins, he wanted to savor her. It was everything, not just this moment, but all of the other moments - her laughs, her tears, her dreams - that fueled his need for her. He'd never want someone else the way he wanted her.

Still, bits of hesitation lingered. Perhaps he was worried about this being over too soon or just not being what she wanted in the end… He couldn't exactly place the reason his hand stalled on her thigh.

She wasn't one to strand him, though.

His mouth left her chest, a bright glint to already shining golden eyes, and Katara smiled. A whispered _'I love you'_ captured his attention, a sentiment he returned with a blush spreading across his chest. The pink tint only flared, because Katara guided his hand from her leg to the slick heat right between her thighs.

Her touch stayed with his for just a moment. Then his fingers made those tight, quick circles she begged for and flush covered her skin.  _"Ah_ , Zuko, keep doing that."

"That?" He pecked at her neck, then her sternum, a rush of unprecedented excitement practically luring his lips down to her hips. He kissed across… and then he kissed down, dragging his tongue up through her wet folds. Katara lurched beneath him and something akin to pride stirred in his stomach. "Or this?"

Her reply,  _'Yes - this,'_  came and went in a breathless moan. Zuko didn't miss the way her nails dug into his hair, or her needy groan when he dug _his_  nails into the curve of her ass. Her legs shook around him. "I'm close.  _F-fuck…_  don't stop, Zuko."

A few slow laps of his tongue had her writhing against his chin and when his fingers pumped into her again, Katara's back arched from the bed,  _"God… Fuck!"_

He suddenly couldn't decide which was better - her everyday natural beauty or this-  _this goddess_  gasping his name like it was a prayer. And a split second later, he decided he loved both equally.

Katara was still trembling when she sat up and slipped from the bed. His eyes followed her all the way, memorizing her every curve. It wasn't until she stretched a hand towards him that Zuko registered the fresh ache in his stomach to do more than taste her.

When she coaxed him to sit at the edge of the bed, he obeyed eagerly. And when she stepped close, filling his mouth with her breath and her hands with his hair, Zuko moaned. Then she was straddling him, her knees digging into the mattress on each side of his hips, and his hands spread wide across her back.

Their eyes locked and with the faintest smile, she sank down on him. " _Mmm…_  Zuko, you feel good."

A hiss of her name was all he could manage.

Of course, he let her set their pace. She'd always called the shots while they were together and he loved her that way. Plus, he could barely  _think_. It was perfect. _She_  was perfect, slow and soft, her lips only leaving his to murmur his name or moan in such a way that drove him insane. And warm, and tight, and wet  _\- so fucking wet -_  he could barely hold on.

Zuko's voice was stronger now, though throaty and hoarse when he groaned a warning, "Kat, I-"

"I know." She whispered into his lips, dragging his hand from her waist to the sensitive flesh between them. His thumb drew quick patterns, pulling another curse from her. That was all he needed. Their hips now moved in time, rapid and erratic, her breasts bounced against his chest, and his fingers _\- his body -_  built an unbridled pleasure in her limbs.

He cursed,  _"Fuck,"_  and fell over the edge in a rush of heat and ragged breaths. With another gasp, she fell too. And even when compared to the beauty of her earlier, Zuko decided that  _nothing_  was better than this.

She was the first to move, after minutes or hours or maybe  _just seconds_  of listening to the other's heart thud against heaving chests. But when she did, it wasn't to break their embrace. Katara merely kissed him, smiling shyly.

Zuko collapsed back on the sheets, taking her with him, and let out a triumphant laugh,  _"Wow."_

"Don't sound so surprised," Katara teased, seeming to gather her breath. After the briefest pause, she rolled off of him, and Zuko instantly found every part of him missing her. She was grinning when he turned on his side. "I  _do_  have to say… I'm happy with you, Zuko."

"What? Was sex the deciding factor?"

It was her turn to laugh, "No, I was happy before… I just wanted you to know."

"Well, I'm happy, too." Zuko wrapped his arms around her, sighing when she buried her nose in his neck. "I love you."

He could feel her lips on his skin, "I love you too."

 


End file.
